Cher moi
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: S'écrire une lettre était particulier, surtout quand c'était pour conseiller un jeune soi qui ne lirait jamais la lettre.


Disclaimer : The Crown est l'oeuvre de Peter Morgan et la propriété de Netflix.

Résumé : S'écrire une lettre était particulier, surtout quand c'était pour conseiller un jeune soi qui ne lirait jamais la lettre.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°27 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, le personnage écrit une lettre à son lui du passé à propos d'un moment qui l'a marqué ou a changé sa vie.

 **Cher moi**

Cher Philip,

C'est étrange de s'écrire à soi-même, surtout en sachant que tu ne me liras jamais. Cette lettre sera lue par des milliers d'autres que toi. Si elle peut aider un homme, une femme, alors elle vaudra la peine d'être écrite. Notre situation particulière, elle peut s'adapter à n'importe qui, il suffit de changer les termes. Cette transition et le sentiment d'inquiétude qui s'en dégage sont universels, et non pas l'apanage des têtes couronnées.

Chez toi, cela doit être l'année 1952, tu reviens tout juste du Kenya.

Ton beau-père, George VI, vient de mourir et ton épouse éplorée, que tu as consolé comme tu as pu, est devenue reine d'Angleterre.

Tu te dis que rien ne changera vraiment entre vous, même si elle est reine, pourtant tu sens des choses se passer, des choses qui te font mal. Le protocole qui vous accable soudain, le fait que Charles et Anne ne puissent pas porter ton patronyme.

Oui, cela fait mal, je le sais.

Tu te demandes souvent si la couronne ne va pas te coûter ta femme, ton bonheur. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Philip, Elizabeth souffre aussi de te voir si malheureux. Elle aussi, cela lui change son monde. Elle ne peut plus être simplement ton Elizabeth. Elle est désormais l'Elizabeth de tout le royaume, du Commonwealth, elle ne s'appartient presque plus, et les rares moments de vie privée que vous avez, tu sais très bien à quel point il est facile de les écourter. Je ne te mentirai pas, l'avenir s'annonce difficile. Mais ne doute jamais d'une chose :

Elizabeth t'aime, elle t'aimera toujours et elle préférerait mille fois être ta petite femme tranquille, Madame Elizabeth Mountbatten, que Elizabeth II.

La Providence l'a mise sur le trône et elle ne peut rien y changer, tu le sais. Ce qu'a fait son oncle est encore frais dans tous les esprits. Rappelle-toi les mots de ton beau-père. Ton job, c'est Elizabeth. L'aimer, la chérir, la soutenir et Dieu sait qu'elle a besoin de ton soutien. Tu sais comme elle est droite, intègre, entière. Elle a besoin de toi, de ton amour, de ta légèreté. Elle est forte. Mais elle l'est encore plus si tu es là, dans l'ombre, pour elle, car c'est rassurant de savoir que l'on a quelqu'un derrière soi si on vient à trébucher. La chute fait soudain bien moins peur. Elle est la lumière et tu es l'ombre. Les deux sont indissociables l'une de l'autre et ne peuvent vivre sans l'existence de l'autre.

Elizabeth fera des efforts pour t'aider.

Parce qu'elle veut que tu te sentes bien, que tu saches que tu as une famille derrière toi, que tu n'es plus seul.

Tu as une femme qui t'aime, des enfants qui t'adorent, même si avec Charles, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Tu t'entends à merveille avec ta belle-soeur, ta belle-mère essayera d'aider Elizabeth pour te rendre heureux.

Tu feras le tour du Commonwealth.

Tu t'occuperas de l'éducation de Charles.

Tu seras le père de deux nouveaux petits princes.

Tu accompagneras Margaret à l'autel où l'attend son photographe chéri.

Tu rencontreras tant de personnalités, que tu enterreras. Car tu vivras longtemps, Philip. A l'heure où je t'écris, j'ai fêté mes 97 ans.

Ta vie sera faite de malheurs, oui, c'est vrai.

Mais de beaucoup de bonheur aussi.

Tu seras père, grand-père, arrière grand-père !

Elizabeth se battra pour que vos descendants puissent porter le patronyme de Windsor-Mountbatten. Elle fera ton éloge très souvent lors de ses discours. Tu feras fi de ta hanche qui te fera souffrir, parce que tu veux voir ton petit-fils épouser son américaine, tu veux être là pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Parce que oui, tu verras aussi les temps changer.

Le fils de Charles, un fils de futur roi, a épousé une américaine divorcée, plus âgée que lui. Ton petit-fils William appellera son troisième né Louis, comme cet oncle que tu aimes tant, et il ira se recueillir sur la tombe de ta mère, parce qu'il te l'aura promis.

Le peuple anglais vous aimera tant que cela te donnera souvent le vertige.

Le peuple anglais vous pardonnera beaucoup de choses.

Alors oui, l'accession au trône de ta femme va changer beaucoup de choses dans votre dynamique, dans vos vies, mais elle ne changera jamais l'affection et le lien qui vous unit. Beaucoup de choses te paraîtront injustes. Prends sur toi, ne cause pas à ta femme des embarras supplémentaires, elle qui a tant à penser déjà. Parle-lui. Demande-lui. Et comprends que si elle refuse, bien souvent, c'est la reine qui parle, parce que le protocole l'exige, et non pas ta femme, qui te l'aurait accordé bien volontiers. La mort de George VI a fait en sorte qu'une nouvelle Elizabeth naisse, une qui vivra à jamais en étroite colocation avec ton épouse : Elizabeth Regina. Et pour le bien du royaume, sa stabilité, c'est elle qui doit gagner du duel permanent entre elle et Elizabeth Mountbatten. Même si cela la blesse profondément. Le poids de la couronne la blesse et je sais que tu voudrais faire bien plus pour l'aider, en dépit d'un racisme encore présent à la cour, toi prince grec exilé, on te voit encore comme un inférieur. En 2018, rassure-toi, plus personne n'en aura quelque chose à faire. Tu seras pour tous le mari de la reine, un mari qui l'aime, un amour qui inspirera tant de monde, plus de 70 ans de mariage et des regards encore pleins de tendresse entre vous deux. Philip, mets de côté tes aigreurs, ta colère. Crois-moi, tu aides déjà Elizabeth bien plus que tu ne le penses et elle le dira un jour, dans un discours, elle te doit, l'Angleterre te doit bien plus que ce que tu ne voudrais admettre ou reconnaître. La couronne a peut-être changé ta vie, mais elle ne changera jamais qui est Elizabeth, tout au fond d'elle-même : la petite Lilibeth éperdument amoureuse de toi, ce beau brin de fille un peu timide, qui sortira souvent de sa zone de confort, qui t'étonnera sans cesse, avec sa force et sa résilience.

Alors Philip, oui, je sais que le poids de la couronne, tu le sens par ricochet, et tu souffres aussi, et tu es bien souvent incompris, ce qui ajoute un coulis de frustration qui maturera en colère. Mais n'oublie jamais l'essentiel :

La couronne n'a pas changé l'essentiel.

La couronne ne changera jamais le fait que tu es celui que la reine d'Angleterre aime plus que tout autre homme sur Terre.

N'oublie jamais que tu as une famille qui t'aime, une maison où retourner.

Toi qui n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre que l'exil.

La couronne ne changera jamais le fait qu'Elizabeth t'ait confié son cœur et que tu lui aies confié le tien, jusqu'à ce que la Mort vous sépare.

 **FIN**


End file.
